


The Snowball

by Ecofinisher



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: AU, Accident, Anthropomorphic, Character Death, F/M, Just wanted to write it down, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Alex was throwing snowballs along with some friend on a bridge until something terrible happens.(Originally posted on FFN in January 2017.)





	The Snowball

It was a foggy day in Adventure Bay. The streets were really quiet. Many cars stood in front of a church, including a funerary van and two funerary cars. There was also a firetruck, a police car and an orange pick up truck from the lifeguard of the town.  
Inside the church, many people were sitting and looking at the priest. He stood on the altar holding his speech and down from the altar stand two open coffins.  
Inside it lied Rocky, the former recycling dog holding a bouquet with his paws. The other one was Tracker, also a former member of the PAW Patrol.  
On the front row sat Rocky's wife, which is an Alaskan Malamute and three children of them. Next to them sat Zuma and Chase sat next to him along with his mate Skye, next to her was Rubble, Marshall and Everest.  
Zuma had Rocky's wife crying on his shoulder and he was close to break in tears about being in a funeral.  
Chase had his arm behind Skye and she leaned her head to him to cry onto his shoulder.  
"I never expected to have my first funeral this soon" Whispered Chase.  
"Neither I," Said a teary Everest and cleaned her nose with her paw.  
"Take a napkin" Said Marshall and gave her it.  
"Thanks" Sobbed Everest.  
"I feel so bad about his pups," Said Skye and Chase looked at them staring at the dead body of their father.  
"Daddy, why are you sleeping in there?" Asked the gray pup, who was like a junior version of him.  
"Daddy, wake up, you'll miss the whole church season" Replied a white and silver pup boy.   
"Daddy!" Called the third pup. "Daddy wake up!" Called the third, which was a mixed breed of the parents. This then made Zuma broke into tears.  
"Waahaaaahaaaa!" Cried Zuma, followed by the widowed dog girl.  
Chase had a tear in his eye, as he saw Zuma crying. Everest started to cry too along with Skye, much to the shepherd and the Dalmatians dismay.  
"I think this will be the last time I go to a funeral" Said Marshall.  
"Me too" Sobbed Skye. "Unless it's yours or Chase's"  
"By the way, what did exactly cause the accident?" Asked Rubble.  
"...By a snowball..."Replied Chase.  
"I'm never ever going out on the snow days," Said Everest.  
"Come on Everest, it's not the snow's fault" Said Marshall petting her on the back.  
"Then what happened exactly?" Asked Rubble and Chase looked at Rubble and spoke:  
"Alex..." Said the German shepherd.

* * *

It was a snowy day in Adventure Bay and Alex was building a snow castle in front of his grandfathers' restaurant. Alex was eleven years old, he turned a week ago a year older and he was on his grandfathers' restaurant celebrating it. There was Ryder along with his girlfriend Katie, Chase, Skye and their pups, Rocky, his wife and his three pups and also Marshall, Zuma, Everest and Tracker. A few 13 years old boys were there too on his birthday. Mr. Porter and a few of the PAW Patrol members didn't really trust those guys, but Alex says, they're nice.

Back to him, he was building a snow castle and suddenly his older friends showed up.  
"Hey Alex, wanna go hang out with us?" Asked one of the guys, who had black hair.  
"Sure, why not" Replied Alex and walked into the restaurant.  
"Grandpa, I'm going out with my friends again"  
"Sure, but be careful, don't get into trouble my son" Warned the grandfather.  
"Sure grandpa," Said Alex and went to his friends and left the place.

  
The whole afternoon they made a snowball fight, snowmen and other stuff, they were walking home and passing over a bridge, that crosses over a highway.  
One of the three guys made a snowball and threw it down at the highway and hit a car on the roof.  
"Hey guys, bet you can't do this," Said a brown haired guy and the black haired looked down at the highway and took a snowball. He pointed down and threw it on a driving coach's back.  
"Not bad," Said the black haired guy, then the third one shouts a snowball too and it hit on a blue smart.  
"Ahaha," Replied the guy. They all made a few throws at the highway and Alex just watched them.  
"Isn't it dangerous?" He asked.  
"Not it's just snow, it does not harm anyone," Said the brown haired and threw the snowball and it hit a police car.  
"Ops" Replied the kid, but the car kept driving. "See?" Asked the boy and Alex gulped and walked to the fence of the bridge.  
"Come," Said the guy and gave Alex a snowball. Alex threw the snowball and hit a combi on the back windshield.  
"Great Alex" Complimented the boy Alex making him smile. The third boy gave him a snowball and he threw it again hitting another car, but on the roof of it. He tried another one and hit it on the front of a sedan.  
"Wow" Replied the black haired. Alex threw the ball over the fence and a green recycling truck passed under the bridge.

Inside the truck.  
"Do you think she will say yes?" Asked the brown and white chihuahua.  
"Sure she will" Responded the gray colored mutt.  
"I can't wait for it"  
"Yeah I remember when I proposed my girl" Said Rocky and hold a heart, that hang on the indoor mirror with a picture of himself and his wife at the wedding, then next to it was a picture of his three puppies on Katie's pet shop, where they were been dressed up for Skye and Chase's wedding.

"Hermoso" Said Tracker and Rocky nodded. A white round object hit the windshield of Rocky's car and both got scared and lost control over the truck.  
"Ahhhh!" Exclaimed both dogs.

On the bridge the four boys got shocked about seeing the truck crashing against the metal fence of the highway, then falling on the back and rolling into the middle of the highway, lying on its wheels.  
"Oh oh," Said Alex and the other boys backed up slowly.

"We gotta help him!" Exclaimed Alex, but his friends ran off. "Hey!" Called Alex, but his friends ignored him. Alex was scared about it and suddenly heard a siren of a police car and he watched over the bridge to see a police car of the PAW Patrol.  
"Oh oh," Said Alex and saw Chase leaving the car along with a black poodle, the black poodle looked up at him, then Alex ran off.  
The poodle raised his eyebrow and looked at the recycling truck.  
"Oh no, Rocky!" Yelled Chase and tried to open the door. "The airbags didn't work, call Marshall, call the firefighters, come on!" Demanded a scared Chase, as he saw the state of his friend. The poodle activated his pup tag and called Ryder. He saw Rocky's face full of blood and with his arm broken. Tracker somehow managed to slip out of the seatbelt and break the windshield having glass shards on his face and one of them stuck right into his throat, making him bleed from there and from his mouth. The poodle got really terrorized from this picture and saw Chase trying to open the window of the door with his bare paws.

* * *

At the funeral, Chase was carrying the coffin along with Marshall, Zuma, Rubble and two other recruits of the PAW Patrol, which were a poodle and a boxer. They carried a box with an Australian flag on the top and were followed by four Chihuahua's carrying a coffin with the Mexican flag on it. 

"I will never forget that picture of how I saw Rocky and Tracker in that state." Said Chase.  
"Me neither" Replied the poodle.  
"You know, I actually hated Tracker for going out with Everest, but now I feel so bad about his death, it's like it was my fault," Said Marshall and Zuma, who was sobbing during the way, started to cry again.  
"Oh Wocky!" Cried Zuma. "Why did this had to happen to you?"  
Chase looked back at Zuma, then to Marshall.  
"Can you ask someone to substitute Zuma?" Asked Chase, then Zuma fell down on the grass.  
"Bahahahaha, you wewe my bestest fwiend, my bwother, my best duhuhuhuooo...wahhhahahah" Whined Zuma. Ryder and Katie appeared and Ryder took the place of Zuma and Katie tried to comfort him.  
"Ryder, did Alex get to jail for that?" Asked Rubble.  
"Well, I think he might get something else, like get into a juvenile correction institute or the juvenile prison, it depends on the judge, the lawyer and or his explanation"  
"I think Alex would never do this" Said Rubble.  
"Yes, I think so too, but since these three friends he got, made me not to trust him as before"  
"Uh hum"

* * *

In the police station, Alex sat on a chair in front of a table and next to him was a police officer.  
"So my boy. Again tell me, where have you been?" Asked the officer and Alex looked at the painting of the place, where the accident happened"  
Alex looked at the picture and pointed to the highway.  
"Here appeared Rocky's truck, then my snowball hit him on the front windshield and made the accident" Explained Alex and moved his finger to the top of the bridge. "I was here and Francisco, Miguel and Gerald were here," Said Alex moving his finger a bit back from the fence of the bridge.  
"You sure?" Asked the officer. "According to the others, they went all home to Gerald and you went to the bridge. Gerald's cousin could prove it" Said the officer.  
"But...how..." Replied Alex looking at the officer. He sighed and gave up on saying the truth since the policeman didn't believe his story. "When will I have to see the judge?" Asked Alex and the police officer looked at his notes.

* * *

At the funeral, both coffins were down in the earth, but it wasn't filled in yet since the priest was talking.

Skye looked tragically at Rocky's pups looking into the hole, where Rocky was.

"Daddy, you're scaring me," Said the puppy girl of him.  
"Mom, why is daddy in there?" Asked the Rocky Jr pup. Zuma stood next to them and their mother and the third pup looked up at Zuma and pulled him on his elbow.  
"Uncle Zuma, where is daddy going?" Asked the pup and Zuma pet the little guys head.

 _"I just can't tell the kids, that he's dead in this age"_  Thought Zuma. The puppy gave a whine out and Zuma took him in his arms.  
"Hey, hey, calm down little dud,es" Said Zuma and the other pups pulled him on his hind legs and Zuma rolled his eyes embarrassed. He went down to the pups and placed himself between his siblings.  
"You guys know you won't be able to see your daddy for a time...He had an accident and we won't see him again..." Said Zuma having a tear leaving his face. "He's now up in the sky as a staw along the others…. but he will always be here with us and he will always look fow us." Said the sobbing Lab and hugged the three puppies. The puppies looked neutral then shared the hug with the Labrador. Rocky's former wife was emotionally touched by it and hugged the pups too.  
A bunch of female Yorkies started to sing a chor, as two border collies filled the hole with earth, and the others observed the last moments, they've saw the coffin of them. After they've been burred, the families place flowers and pictures in front of the tombstones. Zuma placed on Rocky's grave a picture and took Rocky's litter with him. The picture was of him and Rocky, as they were young pups, which won together on a sandcastle contest.  
"Come on" Sobbed the Retriever and accompanied the pups away from the cemetery. Rocky's wife placed in front of his tombstone a bouquet and passed her paw on the engraved text. "Here lies Rocky. PAW Patrol member, hero and Eco specialist. Loved by his friends, children and wife. Date: 21.7.2013-17.1.2018"

Katie placed a picture of Rocky, as he won at the pup-tacular contest when he was young. Ryder placed next to him a collage of the many times, Rocky won at the annual recycling contest, where he had to recycle and place the certain objects in the right box. Chase lied on the grave a building block with the letter "R", Skye put Rocky's green cap on it, Rubble put a plastic bottle filled with different wires of electronic and other stuff and flower-like cut paper pieces, that were once used to write or draw in it.

"That looks cute Rubble" Complimented Skye, making a little smile come out from his depressed face.

Marshall holds Rocky's pup tag and placed on top of the tombstone.

"I'm sorry for the many times I made you wet," Said Marshall and cleaned his eyes with his paw. "And that I wasn't able to be really fast to arrive at the accident location" Said Marshall and Rubble pet him on his back, then left the place passing by Tracker's grave, which was fully filled with flowers and pictures of him, such as one of him and his family, another where he was on the dia de los muertos, a cinco de mayo party, a picture of him and the PAW Patrol and the last one was of him and Everest on a date.

"Anyone knows how to say my condolences in Portuguese?" Asked Marshall. "I want to say this to Tracker parents?" Asked the Dalmatian earning a confused look of Chase, since he said the wrong language.

"I don't know it, bro" Replied Chase walking along with the others.

* * *

At the tribunal, Alex stood in front of the judge and a few other men.

"Alex Porter, you're sentenced to seven years of visiting the juvenile correction institute, an earlier dismiss, will depend on how your behavior is during that time," Said the judge and hit the hammer on the desk. Alex sighed and looked back at his family. All were sad, about Alex's situation and he looked up to a window, where he saw the rain falling down.

" _Everything would have been different, if I hadn't done that"_ Thought Alex and got handcuffed by a cop.


End file.
